


RobStar Week 2018

by Nightglider124



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: 2018, Angst, Drabbles, Drama, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Mildly?, OTP Feels, RobStar Week, Romance, Ship themes, Smut, i think??, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: My collection of posts from this years RobStar week! Drabbles for it, as such. Originally written in 2018. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	1. Day 1 - Falling

**Day 1 - Falling**

It was late and the majority of the city was fast asleep with the exception of a team of young heroes who were on the hunt for the criminal they were pursuing.

Raven floated past the skyscrapers, her eyes shining white with power. She was reaching out with her powers, trying hard to locate the thief that had them out in the streets at this ungodly hour.

The darkness was enveloping; the streetlamps usually got turned off just after 1am and it was way past that by now. It was becoming difficult to navigate the city for some of them. Beast Boy was turning into any animal with heightened vision whilst Cyborg was using the flashlight hardwired into his shoulder to see.

Raven was using her powers to sense any incoming danger from the dark buildings and alleyways around her. It was a ghastly time of night and in the middle of winter, the world around them was akin to the bottom of the ocean; eerie and unwelcoming.

It was quite the contrast to how the city bustled with life and colour during the daytime.

Starfire lifted her starbolt lit hand even higher, trying to see further into the bleakness. The silence was what threw her the most; it was too quiet and it made her nervous. She floated through the street, a soft green glow bouncing off of the glass window panes of the buildings.

Robin, on the other hand, was one out of the five of them that was adapted to this kind of darkness. Growing up in Gotham had that kind of effect. It was easy to see and hear beyond his senses. Gotham was always cold and shadowy, all year round and it was worse than this at night so Robin felt somewhat normal.

At least that god forbidden place he had grown up had prepared him for a situation such as this one.

He sprinted across the rooftops, the night vision activated in his mask so that he had at least an idea of where he was running.

Red X was a different kind of thief. They were having trouble getting a lock on him because of that damn teleportation ability. Robin mentally kicked himself, even now, for allowing that sort of device to fall into someone else's hands.

He perched on the edge of an office skyscraper, overlooking the city and just waiting for any signal of the criminal they were chasing. He adjusted the night vision, not wanting to run down the technology of it.

" _I've got him. He's heading east on 5th Avenue."_  Raven's voice crackled through the communicator.

A bolt of adrenaline racked through his body and Robin's eyes snapped open behind his mask and he darted forwards without even considering where he was going.

He felt his foot slip against the edge of the roof and although he grappled to save himself, he simply wasn't fast enough. His reach just wasn't quite enough and he had a sinking feeling in his chest as he fell, plunging towards the street below.

And, because he'd tried conserving the energy of his mask, he hadn't even thought of turning the night vision back on. His heart was racing and his mind momentarily went blank before he suddenly started clawing for his grappling hook as the wind rushed through his hair and cape.

As his panic started to increase, he suddenly felt arms grab him around his chest and he felt himself being hoisted back up through the air.

Immediately, he felt at ease. His heart rate became calmer and the soft scent of jasmine and lavender filled his senses. He sighed in relief and turned his head once the initial frenzy of being saved had passed.

He glanced up into Starfire's luminous green eyes, filled with concern for him.

"Robin? Please, are you the okay?" She asked, her voice gentle,

Robin stared at her for a long moment. For some reason, he felt different to times where she had caught him before. He felt a tingle down his spine and his heart sped up again but for a completely different reason than it was 2 minutes ago.

Deep down, he knew what he felt for this alien Princess was much more than friendship and despite many times trying to tell himself otherwise, he knew what it was and how much it made sense to him whilst she held him like this.

Everything about her lit up his world. Physically, she was beautiful but her personality is what had him locked. Time and time again, she surprised him with how caring and kind and sweet she was. Her soul was so pure and she was so selfless that sometimes, he wished she would be a little more about herself simply because she deserved to be.

He focused on her sparkling emerald eyes and took a deep breath, trying to collect his emotions. Everything was a rush due to their battle and it all felt heightened too, but then again, he  _really_ enjoyed the rush that Starfire caused just by herself.

"Robin?" Starfire repeated, her brows crinkling with worry,

She lowered them to the streets and gently released Robin's torso, allowing him to get his bearings back. Her hand found his shoulder and she watched him carefully.

"Robin, please respond."

He shook his head and blinked, "Huh? I-I'm fine." He answered, his voice a little hoarse,

"You are certain?"

Robin offered her a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry… I guess falling spaced me out a little…" He paused, "Thanks for grabbing me."

She smiled shyly, "I was so scared. You were falling and I seemed so far away. You seemed to be struggling for the grappling hook and I did not think I would reach you in time."

He grinned, "But you did… you always  _do_."

"And I always will." Starfire promised,

Robin watched her and even in the darkness, he could see the light blush on her cheeks.

"Star, I…" He trailed off, getting lost in those gorgeous eyes of her yet again,

Suddenly a flash of black with a hint of red zipped past them, both of their heads snapping to attention.

"Red X! We must stop him!" Starfire declared before hurried after him, leaving a faint green trail in her wake,

Robin watched after her, feelings swirling in his chest. It was still a bit of a surprise to him just how much faith and trust he had in that girl to do just as she said. He  _knew_  she would always be there to catch him when he fell because he would always do the same for her.

Whenever he fell, Starfire was the one who he held out for because no matter where she was, she would always reach him.

And despite being scared about opening that door to do with just how deep his emotions ran for her, he knew he could fall in that aspect as well because he was almost certain that when it came to how they felt about each other, she'd never let him hit the ground.

He smiled to himself as he ran after her in an attempt to catch Red X, knowing that it was getting to that point where he'd have to ask her about the unspoken between the two of them.

He could let himself fall but he hoped, she would be open to falling with him.

Falling wasn't always such a bad thing.


	2. Day 2 - Cosplay

**Day 2 - Cosplay**

Robin sighed as he ran his gel covered fingers through his hair, sticking his spikes up at a different angle and style than he was used to. He stared at his reflection and poked his tongue out in concentration.

He didn't care much for costumes but if it was asked of him then he would become quite the perfectionist. It was part of who he was as a person. He was competitive by nature and even with something like this, he wanted to make the effort.

And of course, Starfire had been so excited from the word go.

He pulled a soft red tie just below his hairline and around the top half of his forehead, so much that it wouldn't slip down during the evening. He tightly wound it at the back of his head, amongst his dark locks.

It was Beast Boy's birthday and he'd made a very good argument of only turning 18 once so Robin had allowed them to have a party, inviting the entire Titan network and he'd made a deal with Beast Boy that he could have the party however he wanted.

And of course, being Beast Boy, the shapeshifter opted with a fancy dress party or what he was dubbing " _Cosplay Extravaganza party."_

Robin still facepalmed at the sound of that in his head.

But, he had agreed that Beast Boy got to call the shots so here he was dressing up. Beast Boy had gone one step further though, stating that the cosplay outfits had to be from video games considering it was what he loved more than life itself.

Well, apart from Raven but it was pretty close.

What made it more interesting was that a lot of the Titans who were in a couple were dressing as a matching pair, or at least characters from the same game.

Robin exhaled loudly and stepped back to look himself over in the full length mirror before him. He rolled his shoulders and momentarily felt a little self conscious. It wasn't a common thing for them to be out of uniform and so whenever he was, he always felt a sense of unease.

He eyed the white karate gi he was wearing with the torn off sleeves and he had a brief flashback to when he visited the true master for martial arts training. His arms were completely bare and he was inwardly a little smug; he knew Starfire had an odd thing for his arms. He always found her holding his upper arm or stroking his arms when they spent time together.

The gi was slightly open, offering a small peek of his chest and he cursed at how very pale he was; the colour of the karate gi wasn't far off from it but he shrugged. He had someone who liked him for him so he supposed it didn't matter all that much.

The black martial arts belt around his waist made him inwardly chuckle considering he really was that level. Being trained under Batman's wing, he couldn't really avoid being the top of the martial arts scale.

He picked up the red fingerless gloves and smirked as he put them on. Street Fighter was a game that none of the others had really thought of and yet there were so many character options with it and it was one of the few games that the costume didn't make him feel like a complete idiot.

People like Beast Boy and Cyborg were a lot more into the whole cosplay scene. Robin on the other hand needed some convincing.

So, here he was dressing as Ryu and he had to say, he felt pretty happy with the outcome.

As he wriggled his fingers in the gloves, he looked over at the closed bathroom door.

"Star? You about ready yet? Party starts soon…" He called,

He heard a muffled 'eep!' before Starfire replied, "Almost! I am just fixing my hairstyle to look more like the character I am supposed to be portraying!"

Robin chuckled, "I'm sure it'll look great, regardless…"

She clicked her tongue, loudly enough so he could hear her, "You always say that."

"Because it's always true."

He smiled when he heard her giggling to herself, "Are you all ready?"

"Pretty much." Robin responded, "D'you know what the others are going as?"

"I believe Cyborg and Bumblebee are going as… um… night elves?"

Robin nodded, "Right; from World of Warcraft."

She snorted, "I did not know you were so familiar with games, Robin."

He rolled his eyes behind his mask; he may have been dressing up but the mask always stayed in place, "I don't. I just know it; it's a fairly famous game here on Earth."

"Mhm… I believe you. I shall remember that the next time you claim to be working on criminal reports." Starfire cheeked,

Robin laughed and shook his head at her silliness. She was in a very happy mood tonight from the sounds of it; then again, she always was when there was a party going on. Actually, she was almost always in a good mood; regardless of the situation.

"What about Beast Boy? The man of the hour hasn't exactly been shouting what he's planning on dressing as." Robin pointed out,

He heard some shuffling from inside the bathroom before her muffled voice sounded once more, "He has remained quite the hush hush but he told me he wished to get Raven dressed as the Princess Peach from the Mario Bros games."

Robin suddenly burst out laughing, "I would pay a lot of money to see Raven dressed as Princess Peach."

Starfire giggled, "I believe she would look lovely in a big pink dress."

Robin grinned, "She'd kill him if he even tried, I'm sure."

"Most likely."

"So what are they really going as?"

"I believe Beast Boy mentioned something along the lines of a… Link and Zelda?"

Robin tilted his head, "Sounds like a good one for Beast Boy. He loves that game. But, he's still expecting Raven to dress as an elf Princess?"

"Who knows; perhaps she will for him."

"I guess we'll see soon, hm?"

Starfire turned the knob of the bathroom door and opened it, "I believe I am ready."

Robin looked at himself in the mirror one last time before he swung around to look at his girlfriend. As soon as his eyes alighted on her, his jaw dropped and the back of his neck swiftly warmed up.

Starfire smirked at the expression on his face. She put a hand on her hip and posed a little, trying to entice him a bit more.

His eyes trailed over her form and he fought to keep his brain from imploding.

Her long, red hair was styled up into two buns whilst her bangs and two strands on either side of her face were left down to frame it. Her buns were wrapped in white silk ribbons with the excess pieces of ribbon hanging down her back.

She wore a deep blue qipao with small yellow details. It had splits down the sides, revealing her long shapely legs that were covered with sheer brown pantyhose. A white sash was pulled around her waist, showing off her gorgeous form whilst knee high lace up white boots adorned her feet. On her wrists, she wore the iconic spiked bracelets.

He was drooling; he was sure of it.

Starfire made one  _good_  Chun-Li.

She wore a small amount of makeup; nothing too dramatic not that she needed  _any_  really. At least, Robin didn't think she needed any.

"Oh… wow…" Robin mumbled, his eyes still glued to her body.

Starfire smiled and slowly turned in a circle, her eyes on him, "You approve, yes?"

Matching her playful smirk, Robin wandered over to her, still admiring her costume. One of his hands found her waist whilst the other landed on her outer thigh and he pulled her closer to him,

"Very much." He whispered, his voice husky,

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her eyes twinkling at his own attire.

"Mm… I approve of the bare arms, my love."

Robin chuckled, "I thought you would." He paused and smiled, "God, you look amazing."

Starfire beamed at him, "Please, I make a suitable Chan-Li?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "It's  _Chun_ -Li."

She cringed, "Oh! Yes,  _Chun-_ Li. That is the name of my character."

"Don't let Beast Boy hear you say the wrong name. He'll be onto you and test your video game knowledge."

Giggling, Starfire shook her head and rested her forehead against his, "I would surely fail such a test."

"Then just remember your character name." He quipped,

Starfire gently played with the hair at the back of his neck and quietly crooned before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, immediately swiping her tongue against his bottom lip. Robin was surprised that she was feeling so frisky when they had a party to be had but he wouldn't deny her anything. He indulged their make out session and gripped her waist even tighter, his hand falling to her ass and giving her a gentle squeeze.

Moaning against his mouth, Starfire lifted a leg which he grabbed and brought against his hip. She could feel herself getting lightheaded and muzzy as she cupped his neck whilst he other hand snaked down the front of his gi, her fingertips brushing against the hard muscles in his chest and abdomen.

She suddenly pulled away, panting and her eyes sparked with mischief.

"We cannot… become carried away… we must attend Beast Boy's party."

Robin sighed, "How am I supposed to do that when you look like  _this_?"

Starfire pulled back and lowered her leg, removing her hand from the confines of his white gi. She sauntered over to the full length mirror and readjusted her clothes so she looked refined once more.

"You will manage." Starfire murmured, smiling over her shoulder at him.

"Hmph. I guess." Robin muttered, sorting his own outfit.

She fixed her hair one last time and turned to face him, her hands clasped together,

"We are ready?"

"Mhm… you know… you really do look beautiful, Star."

Starfire blushed and she smiled, bashfully, "Thank you, my love. You look most handsome… I greatly enjoy the outfit you are wearing…"

He laughed, "Oh? How much?"

Her green eyes clouded with desire, "So much that I am looking forward to having it off of you later this evening."

Robin swallowed, not expecting her to be quite so forward before he grinned again, "I look forward to it."

Giggling, she gave him a cheeky wink before he offered her his hand, which she immediately took.

"We make quite the karate couple, Star."

"It appears we do." She admitted, smiling sweetly.

"Right; let's get out there." Robin told her, earning a small agreeing nod from his girl.

He decided that cosplay and costumes were more interesting than he first thought, after all.


	3. Day 3 - Dance

**Day 3 - Dance**

Snowflakes floated down from the sky, joining their brothers and sisters as they stuck to the cold, icy sidewalks. The small flakes landed all over the city, coating the ground with thick layers of snow.

The snowfall was slowly but surely getting heavier as it was quickly turning into a blizzard outside rather than a passing snow storm as the news broadcasters had initially predicted.

The night skies was turning darker and bleaker, but with it so like a snowglobe that had just been shaken up; it was simply magical.

Starfire would usually be out there, sitting on the roof of the tower, watching the world tick by, no matter how cold or how snowy it became.

But, not tonight.

Tonight, she was curled up on the sofa in the main room of the tower, sniffling and tugging her fluffy violet blanket over herself a little more, trying to console herself with the item as much as she could.

Starfire whimpered and rubbed her wrist against her eyes, attempting to ignore the dried tears that had now made her cheeks somewhat itchy. Her eyes refocused on the movie playing on the giant screen.

Titanic was not a winter movie, nor was it one of the happiest movies but Starfire felt drawn to it, choosing a movie that suited her current emotions.

She felt lonely; everyone else was out of the tower. Raven had been dragged to the movie theatre by Beast Boy who had been pleading for her to go see the newest Wicked Scary that had been released.

Starfire quirked a tiny smile. Raven would never let go of that sarcastic and nonchalant façade of hers but the alien knew her friend was actually very excited to go and see it with him but she was sworn to secrecy by the empath, of course.

Cyborg was over at Titans East for the weekend, helping out and fixing some of their failing technology circuits within their tower, as well as spending some overdue time with Bumblebee.

And, worst of all, Robin was in Gotham.

That was the one that really had her emotions in turmoil. They had been in a relationship for nearly 6 months now and they'd been inseparable. Since Tokyo, Robin had been so attentive and had been making so much more time for them; it was bliss.

But, his father, being the celebrity icon that he was in Gotham was hosting his annual Winter Ball charity event. It was splashed across newspapers and it was bound to be a glorious event with glitz and glamour.

And, she wasn't invited.

Starfire knew it wasn't a malicious dig at her from Bruce but it hurt when the invite addressed to Robin had a specific note of coming alone; after all, there was no record of Dick Grayson having a current girlfriend.

Disappointed as she was, Robin was the one who was more irritated by it all. He ranted and raved about Bruce and his playboy ways and how he tried portraying him in the same light which was so far from the truth of who Robin was. He was angry that he couldn't take her with him and how he didn't want to leave her for a short trip to Gotham.

But, she'd done what she always did. She smiled and shook her head, stating that it did not matter and that he should go and have a wonderful time. He was hesitant, which she knew he would be but with a deep kiss, she waved him goodbye a few days prior.

He had been gone only a couple of days and the ball was tonight. He would be home again soon but dark thoughts kept haunting her mind, wondering what he was doing and wondering how much influence Bruce had over her boyfriend.

Whether he'd be dancing with any pretty girls.

Starfire squeezed her eyes shut and felt more tears slip down her cheeks.

It was the first time that she had ever really been alone and she decided she wasn't a fan. The last couple days, yes she had missed Robin but she had Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg to hang out with and take her mind off things.

Tonight, she was on her own and there was nothing to distract her from her worries.

She wondered if he would be wearing that lovely tux she had seen him in only a handful of times before. He looked so very handsome in evening clothes and without that mask of his, it was even better.

Sighing, she blindly reached for another tissue to dry her eyes.

She felt miserable and all she wanted was for her Robin to be there with her rather than a number of hours away, probably being manhandled by some politicians daughter.

Dropping her head to her drawn up knees, Starfire made a small whining sound. She was not an overly jealous person but the thought of him being under Bruce's command at such an event, her heart hurt. She knew how persuasive and manipulative Bruce could be.

Starfire swallowed the lump in her throat and lifted her eyes to the screen. It was at the part where Jack was holding and kissing Rose at the very front of the ship. Starfire frowned and felt about 100 times worse.

She just really missed Robin.

Suddenly, the already dim lights went out altogether, alongside the TV. She snapped to attention, raising an eyebrow in confusion. She sighed in frustration, realising the approaching snow blizzard had probably knocked the electricity out.

Oh, she hated going down to the basement for that infernal generator. It was so dark and eerie down there.

She exhaled loudly and started moving the blanket off of her body when soft music started drifting from the speakers surrounding the main room.

Freezing in place, Starfire furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, perplexed. She got to her feet and spun around, suddenly hearing very light footsteps.

Her eyes widened and her shoulders slumped in complete and utter surprise.

"Robin?"

There he stood, in that gorgeous tux of his, hair slicked back in such a suave manner that she could have physically swooned. He had a small affectionate smile painted on his lips and he twirled a single red rose between his fingers.

"Hi Star."

Her heart started racing both from shock and overwhelming joy,

"Wh-What are you doing here? You are supposed to be-" Starfire started, taking a moment to think about whether she had actually fallen asleep watching Titanic and this was simply all a dream.

"I'm supposed to be in Gotham, I know." He replied and leaned against the kitchen island counter before he deeply sighed, "But, I really missed you."

Her heart damn near exploded in her chest at hearing that but she was still a little apprehensive, "But… the ball… surely Bruce will be furious with you."

Robin signalled her to come closer to him which she obediently did, drifting over until he reached his hand out and rested it against her waist. His touch was so warm and she felt so much better just from seeing him.

"I don't care if Bruce is pissed off. I wanted to be home with you." He murmured, making her blush.

His other hand snaked out and held her waist, Starfire instinctively wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Gently, he manoeuvred her and they started to sway in time with the soothing music.

"Did something happen?" She asked quietly, knowing how much he and Bruce argued,

Robin shook his head, "Not really. I got there and refused to crack a smile and when he pulled me up on my behaviour, I made it clear to him where I'd rather be."

A sweet, bashful little smile erupted on Starfire's face and she stared into his maskless blue eyes, "Robin…" She cooed,

He gave her a serene smile and brought her to him, her head resting on his shoulder as they swayed to the sound of the music.

After a long stretch of comfortable silence, Robin tapped her lower back,

"Star… why didn't you say something if you had a problem with me going?" He asked,

She sighed and stayed snuggled against him, "I did not wish to make an issue of it. I also did not think I would  _have_  such a problem with it until tonight… I was on my own and… it left me to worry a lot about what you might be doing…"

He pulled back for a minute to look at her, "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you. I do not, however, trust Bruce as much."

Robin nodded, understanding where she was coming from, "I wish you had been able to come with me. You would have loved the music."

She smiled absently and playfully narrowed her eyes at him, "Did you dance with any pretty girls?"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Of course not. The only pretty girl I'd dance with is you."

"But, you hate dancing."

Robin shrugged, "Not when it's with the right person."

Starfire laughed as he pulled back and made her twirl, before bringing her back to his chest to continue their slow dancing. She looked up at him from where her head rested against his shoulder and he gave her a tiny smile, before leaning forward to give her a kiss.

He was right of course; dancing was glorious, but only when it was with the right person.


	4. Day 4 - Tokyo Nights

**Day 4 - Tokyo Nights**

Colour filled the streets as the vibrant lights took center stage. The buildings reached high into the night sky and everything seemed so much bigger than they were used to but it was absolutely breathtaking, nonetheless.

Robin found himself eyeing all the shops that were still open this late, as well as the people still bustling around them. It was truly extraordinary; Tokyo was something else entirely.

Enticing bars and restaurants surrounded them at every turn along with many Japanese people handing out flyers for all kinds of entertainment. Robin was starting to understand why this  _Kabukicho_  area was listed as having one of the most prominent nightlife scenes.

It was getting closer to midnight but it was still so full of life and bursting with people out here on the side alleys and main street that it was hard to believe it was even night time.

Whilst he was waiting, he glanced up at the giant screen on one of the buildings above. The music playing from it could be heard from far away as they had been walking around. Robin tilted his head, the band playing was a Japanese one that he was definitely unfamiliar with but it sounded good; if only he could understand the words.

He overheard Starfire speaking in Japanese as she came away from the little window where sweet treats were being served.

" _Arigatō, tomoyo. Sutekina yoru o sugosu._ " Starfire beamed, bowing slightly to the dark haired lady inside who smiled brightly and bobbed her head multiple times in return,

Starfire turned away from the neon pink shop called, ' _Pearl Lady'_  with a large crepe in a paper cone, grinning with delight. Robin smirked and ushered her over as a tourist behind her made an order for bubble tea.

As she got closer, he got a whiff and a closer look at the desert she held. It was a thin, sugary pancake wrapped around a couple scoops of chocolate ice cream with chopped strawberries sprinkled on top. There was cream and chocolate sauce squirted on the very top, finishing the tasty treat to perfection.

"You and your sweet tooth." Robin muttered, affectionately.

"It smells delicious." Starfire murmured before taking a small bite, her eyes sparkling with happiness, " _Oh_ , it is wonderful. Please, you must try some!"

He eyed the sickly thing for a moment before giving in and taking a tiny nibble, "Oh, wow… that's pretty good."

"Do you wish to purchase one for yourself?"

Robin shook his head, "No way would I finish one of those things. I'll just share with you."

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her whilst Starfire snorted, "You will have to battle me for any more, thank you very much."

Laughing, Robin's arm came down over her back to rest at her waist before changing his mind and taking her free hand. Starfire hummed as they strolled through the alleyways and secret treasures of  _Shinjuku_.

They had spent the day at  _Nara_ , with Starfire cooing over the deer for a long time before they went and became tourists, checking out numerous shrines and temples that were so beautifully crafted, it made it hard to leave at the end of the day.

When they'd got back to their hotel in  _Shinjuku_ , they had both gotten refreshed and headed out for dinner. Robin had looked up some local places to eat and they'd found themselves at a roof top restaurant, overlooking the brightly lit city.

Their 1 year anniversary trip back to Japan was amazing so far. They had done so much more than they had the first time they ventured to the land of the rising sun. Starfire especially was loving the burst of cultural education. She adored learning about the traditions and customs of the quaint country. There were so many sides to Japan. It was calm and tranquil as a society whilst simultaneously being an eccentric hub of technology.

After dinner, Starfire had mentioned having a craving for something sweet and so they found themselves amidst the hustle and bustle of  _Tokyo_ 's nightlife.

His girlfriend sighed in content from beside him, "It is so glorious here."

Robin grinned and let their joint hands swing a little as they walked, "I know… as much as I loved hanging out with the others when we came the first time… I much prefer this quality time with you."

Starfire gave him one of her gorgeous smiles and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I hope that's my last kiss before you get all sticky from your crepe, there."

She shrugged, "Well, if you do not want kisses then…"

Robin pouted, "I didn't say that."

Her twinkling laugh filled his ears and he inhaled a deep breath; he really didn't want their trip to end in a few days. She continued to quietly hum as she finished off her desert, scrunching the paper cone up as they passed a trashcan; something of a rarity in Japan, they had noticed.

Suddenly, he was yanked back by Starfire stopping dead in front of a building. He rolled his shoulders as he caught himself,

"Ah, Star… what-" He was cut off by her excitedly bouncing up and down on the spot,

"Oh! Robin, please! May we go inside?" She pleaded,

He rubbed his head and looked at where she pointed.

Before them was a well lit set of stairs leading down to one of the many entertaining establishments but he was thankful it didn't look too seedy like a couple of places they had passed by.

Music floated up from the stairs as well as the rabble of voices from apparent tourists and locals having a good time.

Then, he noticed the yellow and pink sign above and whilst he didn't understand any of the written Japanese, the sign took the liberty of being translated into English.

' _Kawaii Karaoke Bar!'_

His eyes widened and his heart dropped, "Oh, god no…"

"But conceivably it might be fun!" Starfire reasoned,

Robin pulled a face, "It'd be embarrassing, is what it would be."

"Robin-"

"Star, I just about sing in the shower."

"You have a lovely singing voice; I have heard it."

He released her hand and folded his arms across his chest, "You're not gonna win this one, Star."

She frowned, "Please? It will be an enjoyable experience."

"No."

Starfire huffed and planted her hands on her hips before an idea struck her, her lips curving into a devious smirk.

"What?" Robin asked, nervous of her change in demeanour.

She casually drifted closer to him, shrugging nonchalantly, "Nothing…" She murmured,

He watched as she sauntered right up to him, placing the palm of her hand against his chest, just over his heart and walked him backwards until he felt the brick wall behind him.

They were covered slightly by the shadow of a neighbouring awning which Robin was midly grateful for as he was fairly certain he was blushing already,

She plastered herself against him, her lips brushing his earlobe. His arms automatically wound around her back but his breath hitched as she nipped the skin just beneath his jawline, "Please, Robin, may we go inside? I believe we will truly have  _a lot_  of fun."

"Uh… I… But, what if-"

She upped the ante, sliding one hand beneath his t-shirt to tease his sensitive skin and ran the fingers of her free hand up through his hair,

"And, if it is  _not_  fun… I can always make it up to you…" She whispered,

Robin swallowed the lump in his throat as she stepped away completely, leaving him flustered and dazed.

"So, Robin?" She said, in a delightfully smug tone,

He rubbed his hand over his face and groaned, "Ugh, that is so unfair."

Her eyes held a wicked glimmer, "I do not know what you mean."

Robin eyed her and smirked, "Uh huh… course you don't."

She giggled and clasped her hands in front of her torso, "Shall we venture inside?"

Cursing inwardly at how easily he was won over by this girl, he sighed and held out his hand which she took immediately.

"C'mon then." He muttered,

Starfire tugged him in the direction of the stairs leading down to the karaoke bar. He allowed himself to be dragged, questioning the things he did for her but he supposed, at least it would just be his and Starfire's little secret.

As long as he could convince her not to show any of the other Titans the photos she ended up taking.


	5. Day 5 - Genderbend/Genderswap

**Day 5 - Genderbend/Genderswap**

The dull light from the humming desk lamp cast a dark silhouette across the walls of her office and she deeply exhaled for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She was frustrated.

She had work to do but her brain just wasn't engaging enough for her to get these reports done. She had such a backlog of accounts on recent crime waves that needed completing but her mind was coming up blank.

Robyn ran a hand through her long ebony hair that curled upwards towards the ends. She half considered putting it up in a ponytail but decided against it, knowing it wouldn't give her the concentration she needed. She drummed her gloved fingers against the wood of the desk and her blue eyes kept shifting down to the workload, chewing her lip so hard, she had a feeling she'd broken the skin.

Leaning back in her chair, she stretched her arms above her head and yawned, fixing her green skirt a little afterwards. She grasped the handle of her special mug given to her at Christmas by Starfiere. It was custom made with her hero emblem splashed over the front of it. She peeked inside at the tepid coffee and grimaced.

The Titans' leader smiled at the mug; it was one she held closer to her heart than she let on. Any gift from Starfiere was always so full of sentiment and thought; it made her smile without even meaning to.

Thinking of her best friend, Robyn flushed pink. He was so carefree and happy, always lighting up whichever room he happened to find himself in. He was like the teams' personal ray of sunshine; so bubbly and positive.

She sighed. Robyn wished more than anything that she could be more like Starfiere; not let the little problems in life get her down nor let herself get so bogged down with work and the stresses of being a leader.

Smiling to herself, she momentarily dwelled on her true feelings for her teammate. She wasn't supposed to and at first she had tried to constantly deny there was anything between them besides friendship but she knew that was simply a lie.

There was a connection there and she hoped maybe one day, she would gain the confidence to move further with him. Starfiere was very obvious about how she made him feel and he always found ways to take her out, coaxing her into town even when she really didn't feel like it.

God, he was so cute when he did that head tilt and pout of his.

It was the sure fire way of ensuring she would leave her office or the training room. It was a hidden power, she was sure of it.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at her door.

Robyn physically jumped and made a small 'eep' sound, placing a hand over her heart, thudding painfully in her chest at the unexpected scare. She pushed some of her stray black hair behind her ear and hoped her cheeks weren't enflamed too much.

"Wh-Who is it?" Robyn called, inwardly cursing her timid sounding voice.

"It is Starf. May I see you, Robyn?" He called, his deep, husky voice sending goosebumps across her skin in ripples.

Rubbing them away, she stood, brushing her skirt down and fixing the way her cape sat on her shoulders. She ambled over to the door and took a breath, hoping the blush on her cheeks had considerably dwindled by now.

She punched in the code to her door and watched as it slid open, a metallic hiss sound bouncing off the walls.

Starfiere stood there, his arm up and leaning against the door frame, looking so ruggedly handsome, Robyn wanted to scream.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tried to ignore those amazing features of his.

That dark red mop of scruffy hair that was so unruly, all she wanted to do was drag her fingers through it. The small black beads wrapped in a few strands of his hair made it appear an even more vibrant shade of auburn and she had a strong desire to feel how soft it was.

His skin tone was a perfect contrast to her own pale tone; he was golden, like the sun had personally leaned down and kissed him all over. Robyn's eyes trailed over his form, admiring the way he held himself.

Starfiere had an athletic, masculine build with enough muscle to give him a macho type of bravado. His uniform fit him like a second skin and was a dark, flattering purple. It was sleeveless on top, showcasing his well defined arms whilst the bottoms ran to his knees where his black boots started from. He wore his black gauntlets on his forearms and Robyn couldn't help but eye those three, small silver ear piercings that she personally thought made him look a bit like a pirate. A good looking pirate at that.

He gave her his signature grin, "Robyn. Cooped up in your office again, are we?" Starfiere mocked playfully,

Robyn shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "The paperwork isn't going to do itself."

Starfiere frowned, "Then you should let one of us do it or better yet, let us all take turns. It is unfair that the burden falls to you constantly."

She smiled at the tall boy in front of her. He was so sweet and only cared about other people and how they felt; he was the epitome of selflessness and that was only one of many reasons she found herself so unwittingly attracted to him.

"Thanks, Starf but… I'm such a control freak, I'd just complain if you guys did it anyway." Robyn admitted,

A hand on her shoulder, warm and comforting, "Possibly true but know that if you feel it is too much, I will offer as much aid as I can."

The dark haired girl nodded, "I know."

Starfiere rubbed the back of his neck and beamed, "So, guess what?"

"What?"

"We're going on an adventure." He announced,

Robyn blinked in confusion, half wishing she had slapped her mask back on her face before coming to the door, "Huh?"

"We as in you and I are going out."

She minutely shook her head, "But… I have so much work-"

Starfiere groaned, "Come  _on_ , Robyn. You need some time away from your desk or you will surely go insane."

Robyn was indignant and huffed, "I will not."

He gave into a chuckle and affectionately patted her head, "Of course you won't. But, humour me."

"Starf…" She murmured, unsure,

"Please? All I am asking for is to go out for some pizza. I imagine you have not eaten anything today."

Robyn opened her mouth to answer but the rumble of her stomach answered him for her.

"That is what I thought. Grab your mask and let us go." He instructed her,

"Just pizza, right? I really need to finish the reports."

Starfiere held his hands up, "Just pizza."

Robyn hesitated but she finally nodded and ducked back inside her office to reattach her mask across her eyes, "Okay, let's go."

Starfiere grinned and, like the gentleman he was, offered her his arm which made her blush but she awkwardly took it, allowing him to lead the way.

He watched her and laughed quietly to himself.

"What?" Robyn asked,

"You. You are so cute." Starfiere informed her,

Robyn's face went red immediately and she pursed her lips, refusing to look at him as they made their way through the hallway.

Just pizza, he'd said but Robyn should have known that he was going to try and keep her away from those reports as long as possible. And for once, she wanted to let him.


	6. Day 6 - Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Warning.

**Day 6 - Passionate**

A ragged breath fell from her lips as Starfire's back was slammed against the wall, her lover being well versed in knowing she wasn't hurt.

His lips were on her skin in an instant, nipping and kissing the space just below her jaw. Her head fell back against the wall as her fingers gripped his shoulders. He became rougher, teeth grazing her throat as his determination to get her fired up became his main focus.

Robin's hands were fastened to her waist, one hand travelling upwards, sending tingles down her spine. His other hand roamed south, grabbing her rear and coaxing her hips closer to his own so she could feel how aroused he already was.

She grinned as he did that, admiring how bold he had become with her through the years. He used to be so hesitant about the way he touched her but now, his dexterous fingers were confident and skilled.

Matching her grin, Robin didn't waste any time. He crushed her lips with his own, pushing up against her so tightly that nothing could pass between their chests. He could feel her rapid heartbeat thumping inside his own ribcage.

Starfire's slender fingers moved away from his shoulders, instead she slid them up onto his face, tearing the mask from his eyes and dragging her fingers up through his hair and letting them become lost in the ebony mess.

She took the lead and thrust her tongue inside her boyfriend's mouth, immediately battling for dominance. She giggled quietly as Robin's hands started roving over her body again.

One hand slid beneath her dress, leaving a trail of prickling heat up her thigh wherever he touched. He stopped at her hip, toying with the thin line of lace material that gave him delicious thoughts about the underwear she was teasing him with.

His other hand crawled up the line of her stomach, halting to cup one of her breasts. Starfire whimpered as he squeezed her and ran his thumb over her sensitive peak; heightened by his devious playing.

She shivered, trying to downplay how very excited he made her. Starfire sighed and gently nibbled his bottom lip, their teeth continuously clashing during their frenzied kiss.

Starfire panted as Robin slipped his hand beneath the front of her panties and teased her with his fingers, gently probing and readying her for more.

Dropping her forehead to his shoulder and breaking their kiss, she withheld a moan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of winning their fervent duel. She meekly lifted her head, looking at him from under her lashes, lust clouding her emerald eyes.

Robin stared at her, his pulse throbbing wildly in his neck. Her cheeks were gorgeously flushed and she had a faint glow around her which settled a smug feeling in his stomach.

When he slipped a single finger inside her, however, Starfire groaned aloud and clawed at his back. Robin momentarily froze, smirking at her, "Shh… you don't want the others to hear us, do you, Star?"

She immediately glared at him, muffling a moan as he rubbed her outer nub with his thumb. Starfire narrowed her eyes before slowly grinning,

"I believe… two can do… the playing of this game… Robin…" She whispered, struggling due to her heightened emotions.

Gripping his wrist, she pulled the hand away that was buried in her underwear. She used her strength to manoeuvre him and soon, the situation was reversed.

Starfire hiked up her leg behind Robin and pulled him close at the same time she shoved her hand down the front of his pants. She didn't bother being stealthy like Robin had; she simply dove into his boxers, cupping and stroking his length.

Robin choked on his own tongue when she did that. Her movements were lightening quick and she applied more pressure in her touch than he had, designed to drive him insane faster.

"S-Star-" Robin stammered, his cheeks a brilliant red colour,

She clicked her tongue at him, "Robin… you must be quiet as to not wake our-"

He growled and grasped the back of her neck, bringing her in for another searing kiss. It left her breathless and her face felt increasingly warm. Her heart was ticking like a time bomb. Being out in the hallway like this was naughty and she thrived on the danger of being caught.

However, she knew both of them were getting restless so she decided to up the ante some more.

With her fingers still wrapped around him, she used her knee to force his pelvis against hers. She started grinding against his sensitivity, earning a low throated moan from the boy wonder.

"I believe your game has turned against you, my lo-" She was cut off as his hands frantically dropped from the wall by her shoulders. He curled them around the back of her thighs and suddenly hoisted her up, Starfire releasing him and wrapping both arms around his neck.

"Not quite." He grunted as she wound her legs around his waist.

Starfire huffed, suckling at his collarbone, "Bedroom." She whispered,

Robin was ahead of her though, already pivoting down the hall towards their room to continue their shameless assault on one another. He hurried to their door, juggling Starfire enough so that he could type in the code.

The door opened with a hiss and from the particularly dark love bite Starfire was currently administering him, he knew this wasn't going to be a slow bout of lovemaking by any means.

And to think, he didn't even initially feel like going out for date night tonight. He'd had so much work to get finished but he'd promised Starfire weeks ago. He was definitely glad he chose their date over paperwork now though.

He stumbled inside, his hands changing position from the back of her thighs to her ass. Robin shuffled over to the bed, falling down onto it with his girl writhing beneath him. He scrambled to his knees and left a line of kisses over Starfire's chest.

Tugging at the hem of her dress, Robin yanked it up and over her head, throwing it into the corner of their room. Starfire giggled at the way his eyes widened over her lack of a bra. He briefly glanced over at her dress, realising how deceptive the support in the cups were.

"You weren't wearing a bra all night?" He murmured,

She slyly shook her head, keeping eye contact with him.

"You tease." He chuckled, his breath fanning her face as he hovered over her.

Starfire fisted the material of his shirt and practically burnt through the garment in her haste to have him just as almost naked as she was. She hummed in approval and stroked her fingers over the muscles in his abdomen.

He sat back on his ankles and started to unbuckle his belt but he was seemingly too slow as Starfire sat up and quickly divested him of them with frantic fingers. He smirked and went to make a mocking comment but Starfire grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him to her, moulding her lips against his, feeling the heat igniting from the kiss instantaneously.

Robin sighed against her mouth; laying atop of her whist his hands found her breasts. He kneaded them both before he detached himself from their kiss and used his mouth to suckle her left nipple.

Starfire groaned, throwing her head back before she pushed Robin away from her breast. He flicked his blue eyes to her, seeing how wanton she appeared,

"Enough… I need you…  _please_." Starfire whispered, desperate.

He didn't need to be told twice. He'd do anything for his Princess and so he hooked his fingers inside her underwear and tantalizingly slid them down her long, shapely legs.

Starfire, on the other hand, had a little less finesse to her technique and physically ripped his boxers away from his body, a small impish grin on her face. Her eyes fell directly to her prize which was mere inches away from where she desired it to be.

Robin nuzzled her neck and panted, prickling her skin with moist heat. He lowered himself to her, the tip of his cock resting at her opening.

She clasped his hands, fingers entwined with his as he swiftly thrust forward, his member slipping inside and being held firmly by her tight channel.

Starfire gasped, her chest heaving. The initial penetration was possibly her favourite part of this act but only  _possibly_. They'd barely started, after all.

Robin exhaled loudly, fighting not to simply buck his hips like a madman or this would be over much too soon. He pried one hand free from Starfire's grip and cupped her cheek, their eyes locked as Robin started thrusting in and out of his love.

He quickly picked up the pace, barely even pausing to catch a single breath. Starfire's high pitched cries were like music to his ears and his skin felt like fire from her hands being everywhere at once.

Panting heavily, Starfire's eyes rolled back into her head as Robin seemed to be hitting a particularly special spot inside. She felt lightheaded like she would pass out from the pure pleasure coursing through her.

Her fingers clawed at his back, silently begging for more as her nails left small red abrasions across his pale skin. She chewed at her bottom lip, savouring the inferno pooling in her abdomen.

Starfire arched her back as he delved deeper, his hips moving relentlessly and Robin took the action to slide his arms under her back, holding her to his chest. Starfire wrapped her legs around his hips, effectively tethering him to her.

Sweat beaded on Robin's forehead and his throat felt bone dry from the heavy breaths. He growled low in his throat and started giving her more powerful thrusts, jarring Starfire's hips. She yelped in surprise and at the enhanced sensation shooting through her nether region.

Ardour filled the air as the two of them strove towards an equal goal of satisfaction and release. They'd only recently discovered the joys of sex and they were making the most of it, indulging in the act whenever they got the chance.

It was to be expected; they were young and in love and with their lives constantly on the line through the work they did for keeping the city safe, they didn't want to not take advantage of what they had found in one another.

Robin's legs quivered as he could feel the inevitable explosion building within. He pressed his palms flat on either side of Starfire's head, watching the euphoric expressions flick across her face with a sense of smugness.

 _He_  was the one to do that.  _He_  was the one to make her feel  _that_  good and he took pride in that alone.

Starfire's grip on his arms were getting tighter and her cries were becoming louder as they neared the peak of completion. Robin felt delirious from the bliss as Starfire's wet channel constricted and tightened around him, squeezing him to the point where the line between pleasure and pain blurred. She screamed out his name, struggling to reign herself in as her hand snapped to the bed and she ripped the sheets in two. Starfire's eyes glowed a vibrant green from beneath her lashes and her skin had a faint golden shine to it for the seconds orgasm overtook her.

Her entire body went taut and Robin could feel the sheer heat emanating from her skin as she reached her high. After a few blinding seconds, she sighed in content and went limp, lying back against the pillows, ready for her love to reach the place she currently was.

Robin took a moment to be gentle, kissing her nose and nuzzling her cheek with his own before he withdrew slightly and forced himself straight back in. With her being finished, it felt so much better to let loose and know he didn't need to hold back for her anymore.

Reaching for their headboard, Robin's fingers dug into the soft wood and he used it for leverage as he plunged himself in and out of her slippery opening.

Starfire moaned as she lay under him, taking whatever he gave her. He was quickly becoming a man possessed, focusing on a single thing with that being his own release.

"S-Star… I-I'm gonna…" Robin stuttered, his thrusts becoming disjointed and messy the closer he got to coming.

Starfire's fingers wove into his sweaty black hair and she kissed his ear and whispered, "Please do,  _Richard_."

That was it; the quiet murmur of his real name was his breaking point. With one final thrust, Robin roared, the muscles in his arms tightening to the point of aching. He held himself there and grunted, spilling everything he was into the woman beneath him. It felt like an inner explosion and his abdomen continued to spasm and twitch even after he was completely done.

He huffed and suddenly collapsed on top of Starfire, his breathing harsh and coming in short bursts of air. Starfire, having relaxed a bit more than her boyfriend, immediately stroked his back and his hair, her own breathing only just starting to return to a normal speed.

She felt him shaking under her touch and softly kissed his forehead as he rested his now weary head against her breasts. She continued to caress his back in an effort to calm him down from the overwhelming high he'd just experienced.

The room was now completely silent apart from the quiet puffs of breath coming from both lovers. Starfire closed her eyes; her skin was sticky and her hair was damp but she greatly enjoyed this part of sex, where they just held one another.

Robin had once told her how humans referred to the aftermath of sexual intercourse as; ' _afterglow'_  which she felt was a perfect analogy of what it was like. She felt so peaceful and her body felt heavy and she felt a carelessness; like nothing in the entire world could bother her.

Her eyes felt tired but she didn't want to sleep just yet. Starfire slowly removed her legs from Robin's hips and let her feet fall flat against the mattress.

She hadn't meant to disturb Robin but he too shifted, sliding out of her and rolling onto his back beside her. He sighed and weakly ran a hand through his dark locks.

Turning onto her side, Starfire opened her eyes to watch him, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

Robin looked at her, a slow, lazy smile forming on his lips, "Hey."

"Greetings." Starfire replied, her voice slightly hoarse,

He threw out his arm in invitation and she responded immediately, snuggling into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. She started giggling to which he joined her; amusement over the newfound aspect of their relationship.

"Ahh, I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing  _that_." Robin admitted,

Starfire gently poked him in the ribs, "You better not. I enjoy it too much to stop."

He laughed, "Me too."

Drawing random shapes against his clammy skin, Starfire lifted her head to smile at him, "I love seeing this side of you, Robin."

"Hm? What side?"

"The… playful yet passionate side of you. The zealous you possess is that of a truly wonderful lover." She admitted, her eyes becoming half lidded,

Robin turned onto his side, facing her and his free hand stroked along the side of her hip. He smirked, "Well, guess I should probably show it to you again, huh?"

His fingers clamped around the edge of the covers and pulled it over their heads as Starfire gave into an excited little giggle.


	7. Day 7 - Heartbeat

**Day 7 - Heartbeat**

She leaned against the counter of the infirmary, her dark eyes intently focused on her best friend as she sat before her. Raven pursed her lips, unable to sense anything amiss with her powers.

Odd, she could usually pick up on anything out of the ordinary with her empathic abilities.

Starfire sat on the infirmary bed, looking incredibly bored as she sighed and tilted her head at Raven.

"May I go yet?" Starfire asked, politely,

She gave her a sympathetic expression but shook her head nonetheless, "How long have you been feeling unwell, Star?"

"Only a few days-" Starfire was suddenly cut off by a stern yet caring voice from beside the bed.

Raven flicked her eyes up to stare at Nightwing, "It's been a week and a half, Starfire."

The alien Princess groaned and rolled her eyes, twisting in her seat to glare at her husband, "So a few more days. You must stop acting like I am-"

"You never get sick, Star. I'm entitled to be worried." He replied, folding his arms across his chest.

Starfire ran a hand over her face, exasperated with him, "It truly is nothing. I am fine."

Nightwing moved to stand in her line of sight, "Can you at least let Raven check you?"

"Richard-"

"Please, Starfire. For my own peace of mind." He asked, his tone pleading,

She stared at him for a long moment before she exhaled loudly, turning her head to Raven who was still over at the counter where a range of drugs and medicinal kits were stored. She had remained wisely silent, letting the couple discuss it between themselves.

"Raven…" Starfire sighed, "Please, can you conduct the medical exam?"

The empath wanted to smirk. Years together had made the two of them very comfortable with one another. Both of them were worriers but Dick definitely won out of the two. And lately, he had been very concerned with Starfire feeling a little under the weather.

"Of course, Starfire." Raven said, turning to pull on a pair of latex gloves.

Starfire looked pointedly at Nightwing, "You are happy now?"

He leaned down to kiss her nose, "Very. Thank you." He paused, "I just want to make sure there are no problems."

She took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow at him, "I know." She drawled,

Raven levitated over with a number of small medical devices on her person. She set them down on the metal tray beside the infirmary bed and pulled up the office chair at the end of the bed.

She gently moved Starfire's bangs out of the way and then pressed her palm to her forehead, feeling for any sign of a fever. Her friend's temperature usually ran higher than most humans on account of her extraterrestrial physiology but even by her standards, there didn't seem to be any abnormality.

"Hm…" Raven considered, "Normal."

Reaching for the thermometer, she motioned for Starfire to open her mouth which she obediently did so. She accepted the device and held it under her tongue, kicking her feet back and forth like a child waiting for something.

Whilst they waited, Nightwing looked from Raven to Starfire and back again. The sorceress rolled her eyes, "Dick, stop. I'm checking."

He rolled his shoulders back and sighed, "I know. Sorry. I can't help it."

Starfire absently shifted her eyes to him and patted his hand. He caught her slender fingers and kissed the back of them, keeping a hold of her hand for the time being.

Finally the thermometer beeped several times, signalling it was done scanning her temperature. Raven pulled it from Starfire's mouth and shrugged, seeing it was 45 degrees Celsius; quite a normal reading for a Tamaranian.

"Normal." Raven repeated, setting the thermometer aside on the metal tray.

Next, she picked up the small flashlight and shined it in Starfire's eyes, checking her pupil dilation in correlation to the light hitting them. She did it a second time, just to be sure only to get the exact same result.

Raven opened her mouth to speak but Nightwing beat her to it, "Let me guess; normal."

Starfire tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows, "Is that not a good thing? We wish for my readings to all be normal, no?"

"Well yeah but we don't know why you're unwell if everything is coming back normal."

"We  _do_  know why."

"It could be something else." Nightwing interjected,

Starfire shook her head and looked back at Raven who was unwinding a stethoscope. She placed the eartips in her ears and in a low voice, instructed Starfire to, "Take several deep breaths."

The Princess did as she was told; taking a few deep and slow breaths. Raven pressed the cold chest piece against the left side of Starfire's chest, just over her heart. She stilled for a brief moment at how cold it was before relaxing under the device.

Silence filled the room for next few minutes, with only the sound of Starfire's controlled breathing bouncing off the walls.

After checking the sound of her lungs, to make sure air was passing as it should, Raven moved the chest piece directly over her heart. She listened carefully, glad to hear the rhythmic thumping of Starfire's heartbeat. It was soothing and just as it should be; not too fast and not too slow either.

Raven pulled away and removed the stethoscope, setting it on the metal tray.

She eyed Starfire and shrugged, "Everything seems fine. I can't find nor can I sense any issues."

Starfire nodded, smiling gratefully for the time Raven had given to prove something she already knew.

Raven glanced up at Nightwing who was silent but had his knuckles brushing his chin in thought as he stared back at her. She didn't even need to use her powers to gauge how anxious the man was. Dick bit his lip and his eyes wouldn't focus on her face.

Giving him a knowing smile, she playfully rolled her eyes and addressed Starfire, "C'mon Star, lie down so we can stop your husband from having a cardiac arrest."

Starfire laughed and shuffled backwards on the infirmary bed, carefully lying back on the bed. Her hair spilled over the edge of the bed as she looked up at the lights on the ceiling.

As Raven prepared the equipment needed, Starfire eyed Nightwing with amusement, "You worry too much, my love."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, "I know… I just… can't help it. I don't really know what's normal and what's not with something like this."

Starfire closed her eyes and smiled, absently taking his hand in hers and stroking the back of his with her thumb. Nightwing sighed and looked over as Raven wheeled their newest medical device towards the bed. He dragged the metal chair folded against the wall and opened it out for him to sit on beside Starfire. She moved their joint hands up by her shoulder and waited.

She turned her attention back to Raven who was busy lifting her loose t-shirt up and over her swollen stomach and applying the clear gel against her abdomen. Starfire idly drummed her fingers against her bulging belly and Raven shook her head in disbelief, "You're getting so big, Star."

The alien beamed, "I am."

Raven proceeded to use the ultrasound machine, moving the device around on her lower tummy before the grey screen became something else. Starfire had this serene smile on her face as soon as the image properly formed on screen. She heard Dick breathe a small sigh of relief but his hand was still gripping hers tightly.

"See?" Raven said, directing her comments at Dick, "Physically, baby is absolutely fine."

Dick stared at the screen, something that always sent him into a surreal awestruck state. It was hard to believe that was his unborn child just waiting to make his or her entrance into the world in approximately 3 months time.

He felt better but not great and he guessed the girls could sense that because Raven turned away, clicking some buttons and altering some settings on the machine before…

_Ba-bump… ba-bump… ba-bump…_

All the tension melted away from Nightwing as that precious heartbeat sounded aloud, eliciting a smile from each one of them. Starfire still had that proud aura about her whilst Raven shared a tiny, joyful smile.

Dick exhaled in relief, his shoulders slumping as he calmed down and looked at his wife who had her eyes closed, smiling still and listening to the melodic sound of their baby's heartbeat.

They simply sat there and listened to the heartbeat for a while longer before Raven removed the device from Starfire's abdomen.

"Feel better, daddy?" She teased, in a lighter version of her monotone,

He pulled a face at her but smiled sheepishly, "I just… worry." He paused, "Then, if nothing is wrong with Star or the baby… why has she been sick?"

Raven gave him a bland look, "She's pregnant. Of course she isn't going to feel 100% all the time." She continued, "it's more than likely just morning sickness. Remember, pregnancies are all different, especially Tamaranian pregnancies. Morning sickness varies from woman to woman."

Nightwing's cheeks tinged a bright pink and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh… right… forgot about that." He mumbled, lamely,

Starfire smiled sympathetically and giggled as she slowly pushed herself back up into a sitting position. Dick jumped to her aid, holding her arm and hand as she struggled. She pressed a hand to her pregnant belly and swivelled so that her legs dangled off the edge of the bed.

She eyed her husband and playfully beckoned him closer with the curling of her index finger.

He dutifully came to her, standing between her thighs and stared into her heart shaped face. She reached up and cupped his cheeks, bringing him down into a quick, gentle kiss.

When they pulled away from each other, Starfire rested her forehead against his, her fierce green eyes locking onto his blue ones.

"As long as our baby has a heartbeat  _that_  strong, they will be a little warrior and you need not worry." She smiled, "I will keep them safe until they are born and after that, you may protect them all you like, hm?" She whispered, her fingers stroking his cheek.

"Okay." He murmured back, his nose brushing hers.

He placed one hand on her neck and the other on her protruding belly before leaning in and giving her a soft, lingering kiss.

Raven smiled quietly to herself, reveling in the love she could feel radiating from her two best friends. Deciding to give them some alone time, she silently excused herself to let them  _revel_  just a little bit longer in that happy place of theirs.


End file.
